Panda Hero contre Matryoshkas dans Babylon
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: Medley de chansons VOCALOIDs. - Dans des relents de vent chaud qui saturent l'air, les Wonderlanders et les Gangstas sont maîtres de la rue Pitch Black de Babylon pendant que les Matryoshkas croupissent dans leur cabane. La Panda Hero, elle, traîne paresseusement ses baskets en ville, avec sa batte de baseball posée sur son épaule. :jen'aipasd'idéederésumé: ):
1. Opération silencieuse

OUI, le résumé est tout nul. Comme toujours.

Donc voilà le kleptomaniac qui poste sa première fanfiction VOCALOID sur , et qui est donc complètement angoissé ! C'est une fanfic commencée il y a longtemps (2012), donc le style d'écriture peut changer au fur et à mesure des chapitres (j'ai empiré !) ; au début je postais les chapitres sur mon blog - ça me suffisait - mais voilà que j'arrive aux derniers chapitres, et j'ai changé d'avis. BLABLATAGE INUTILE, vous verrez au fur et à mesure des chapitres o7 **[**_** autant vous dire que je trouve que l'histoire et le style d'écriture deviennent horribles vers la fin ... **_**]**

**Les références** seront listées à la fin de la fanfic.

Remerciements : _Servania_, qui est là pour me taper IRL quand je tarde trop à sortir un chapitre ; _Paru Café_, grâce à qui j'ai trouvé énormément d'inspiration.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**PANDA HERO CONTRE MATRYOSHKAS DANS BABYLON**

* * *

Des silhouettes furtives se faufilèrent au coin d'une rue, zigzaguant entre les poubelles avec agilité dans le froid de la nuit. Une tour de contrôle éclaira la rue avec le faisceau d'une lampe. Les chiens de la parade aboient encore au loin, dispersant des oiseaux qui s'éloignaient d'un claquement d'aile. Les deux délinquants arrivèrent dans les gradins où les gens, quelques heures seulement avant, applaudissaient à s'en rompre les mains devant la parade. Un des deux s'assit, fatigué, claquant son sac par terre, créant des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Celui resté debout sortit une fine lampe, qu'il alluma, et leva haut dans le ciel. Très vite une deuxième lumière apparut, plus loin, puis une troisième, de l'autre côté de l'immense allée où passaient les chiens, et encore une autre. En tout quinze lumières s'élevèrent dans le ciel encombré par des nuages jaunes. Il ne manquait plus que le dernier signal ...

La tour qui éclairait par saccade de lumière l'allée s'éteignit brusquement, au même moment que toutes les petites lampes furent baissés.

Celui qui était assis se leva, un sourire malsain dessiné sur le visage.

« **C'est à nous de jouer ...** »

Du sac il sortit un grappin. Les deux s'avancèrent jusqu'au mur menant à l'allée centrale. Un mur haut de douze mètres, pour éviter les débordements, mais pas pour éviter les suicides. Ils se postèrent sur ce mur, contemplant un instant le vide devant eux. Pas un moment la peur ne s'empara d'eux. Celui au sac accrocha le grappin au mur, enroula la corde autour de sa taille puis s'élança à l'assaut du mur. Il descendit rapidement, presque il tombait. Quand le sol fût proche, il serra les mains, ralentit, et se posa doucement par terre. Son compagnon ne tardât pas à le suivre, plus lentement. Il laissèrent le grappin en s'assurant qu'il ne se décrochera pas, et rejoignirent le groupe qui se formait au milieu de l'allée, qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que les autres descendaient. Ils étaient une cinquantaine. Absolument personne ne parlait, le regard leur suffisait.

« **Tout le monde est là ?** »

Aucune réponse. La voix venait du haut. Deux personnes étaient restés dans la zone des gradins et s'étaient assises sur le bord du mur, narguant l'assemblée de haut. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit déjà bien entamée, on ne pouvait pas distinguer leur visage.

« **Alors je prends ça pour un oui,** continua la voix piquant haut, sûrement celle d'une fille.  
- **Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire,** enchaîna l'autre assis à côté,** l'opération peut commencer.** »

Aussitôt les ombres se mouvèrent. Les sacs s'ouvrirent, laissant voir des bombes de couleurs flashy. Chacun en saisit une, ou deux, et commencèrent à colorer le sol, les murs. Ceux en hauteur souriaient, admirant l'œuvre qui évoluait à une vitesse hallucinante.  
Une petite heure plus tard, la sirène hurlante de la tour de contrôle normalement désactivée beugla. Les troupes se dispersèrent immédiatement. Les bombes disparurent, enfouies à nouveau dans les sacs, et les grappins se tendirent quand les poids des personnes se porta dessus.  
Quand la ligne de lumière aveuglante se remit à balayer l'allée, il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Dans la tour de contrôle, des gardes serrés dans un uniformes stricts comme on serre quelqu'un dans une camisole se réveillaient, sonnés. Ils étaient encore à terre, une bosse saillant sur leur crâne. La trappe menant au toit de l'édifice ouverte laissait passer des volutes d'air chaud et humide. Sur ce toit, une jeune fille se tenait perchée, et avait les yeux fixés sur le dessin dans l'allée de la parade. Elle souri, satisfaite, pour disparaître dans un coup de vent.

* * *

_Je sais pas si je poste le prochain chapitre tout de suite ..._

_PS : le titre sera souvent abrégé **PHMB **(qu'on prononce "pa - mb")_


	2. Gumi Megpoid, enchantée !

« **C'était les Matryoshkas ! **»

Dans la rue Pitch Black, un petit attroupement de personnes avait investi le trottoir. Ils discutaient bruyamment du dernier fait de la ville.

« **J'en suis sûr que c'est eux ! C'est obligé !**

- **Bien sûr que c'est obligé, c'est leur signature !**

-** Ça me fait peur quand même, j'ose plus sortir le soir ou la nuit.**

-** Vous savez que j'en ai déjà croisé, un soir ? Ils patrouillaient, ils étaient cinq. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !**

- **Mais ils n'ont jamais frappé personne, ils ne provoquent que des dégâts maté- **

- **Pardon !** »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter net, laissant passer la jeune fille, la bouche bée. Personne n'essaya de lui faire passer son arrogance, personne ne la taquina, non, tout le monde la respecte.

« **P … Pan … **balbutia une des personnes une fois la jeune fille loin, **en plein jour ! **»

La fameuse « jeune fille », était lassée par ce genre de réaction. Lassée par ces personnes, lassée par ce monde.

Cheveux roses bonbons ébouriffés par les volutes d'air chaud qui lui donnaient des nausées, une demie-capuche découpée à fourrure blanche posée sur sa tête avec deux oreilles noires, un large débardeur à coutures rouges trop grand pour elle, un morceau de tissu déchiqueté attaché autour du cou, côtoyant les larges lunettes d'aviateur, un collant orange vif, avec un short rapiécé passé par-dessus et des baskets délavées vieilles de cent ans. Quelques badges d'une couleur vive écœurante plantés par-ci, par-là, deux ceinture mises par-dessus le débardeur, des chaînes cliquetant. Elle avait collé un pansement sur son nez. Ses yeux à moitié cachés par ses cheveux avaient une pupille rose et un iris vert. Avec des cernes noirâtres en dessous de ses yeux tumultueux, elle traîne sa batte de baseball transpercée par des clous et … frappe !

La Panda Hero était en ville.

Babylon possédait en son cœur bien nombre de choses incongrus. Avec des tuyaux en bois de rebut, son fameux marché des peintures où règnent les _bunny girl_, ainsi que son cimetière de roues de voitures rouillées dans les piles. La ville possède aussi un terrains de jeu entouré de tours de transmissions, et une large allée coupant la ville de part et d'autre, où passe la Parade des meutes de chiens errants. Babylon est une ville tordue, biscornu, avec des murailles consolidées au pastel. Mais le plus grand attribut de la ville aux oscillations flutter, c'est le fait qu'elle ne touche pas le sol.

Passer ses murailles nous y enferme à tout jamais, et on se retrouve coincé dans cette spirale d'esthétisme de lovey-dovey intoxiqués. Les pratiques nous vident la tête à gros coups de pelles, la consommation est partout et nous étrangle.

Accueillir les soldats patrouillant dans la ville avec un masque Tengu sur la face ne leurs posent aucun problèmes.

Il y a des gangs aussi. Peu, mais il y en a. Les Wonderlanders sont les pires. Ce sont des jeunes drogués qui se réunissent pour détruire, tabasser et violer. Il y a aussi les Gangsta, qui sévissent beaucoup dans la rue Pitch Black, qui sont moins nombreux et plus light. Mais les plus connus sont les Matryoshkas. Personne ne sait quel est leur but, à quoi ils servent ni pourquoi ils ont été créés, les Matryoshkas se contentant d'imposer leur présence, de faire peur à l'administration et de mettre le foutoir dans la ville. Ils sont dans un monde à part.

Les habitants qui se sont fait vider la tête les traitent de fous.

Et une fille qui à ses habitudes : briser les murs à coups de battes et gagner tous les tournois du terrain de jeu aux tours de transmission. La Panda Hero. Qualifiée de « coup de vent », elle passe, disparaît, repasse et détruit tout. Avant de disparaître à nouveau. On dit que son but principal dans la ville est de démanteler les Matryoshkas. « Mouais … » qu'elle dit à tous ceux qui arrivent à lui parler.

⁂

« **Gumi Megpoid ! **»

Gumi se figea dans sa chaise, et c'est avec grande difficulté qu'elle se leva.

« **Je … je … je m'appelle Gumi, en … enchantée !** »

Elle se rassit aussitôt. Quelques rires discrets pointèrent ici et là. Gumi se mordit la lèvre, rageant intérieurement d'être aussi timide. Elle regarda la personne après elle se lever et avec un large sourire se présenter aisément. Sans bégayer. Gumi s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, morte de honte.

Quand la pause de dix heure arriva, son malaise grandit encore : elle était seule. À côté d'elle l'idole du lycée était entourée de la moitié de la classe. Elle s'appelait Hatsune Miku, ses cheveux bleus brillaient d'un éclat magnifique. Ses yeux de la même couleur reflétaient une personnalité enjouée et avenante. Mais ce qui l'a rendu vraiment populaire était sa voix. Douce, mielleuse, elle lui a permit de devenir une excellente chanteuse. Assis sur sa table, les Kagamine Twins : Rin et Len. Ses plus proches amis ne la quittent jamais, ils chantent même avec elle. Le trio était inséparable, et connu de tous.

Gumi soupira ; les larmes au bord des yeux. Depuis la primaire, elle était seule. Les gens ont toujours dit qu'elle était trop bizarre, loufoque. Et elle commençait son année de première seule … comme toujours …

Toujours …

⁂

« **Hey … hey !**

- **Quoi quoi !?**

- **Mais … tu dormais !?**

- **Ouais … ouais ! Et alors ? **»

La jeune fille secoua la tête, exaspérée. Son partenaire était un pied cassé, un flemmard ! « Quelle équipe », soupirait-elle. Elle secoua ses cheveux roses vifs, et retourna guetter la route. Ils étaient dans la rue Pitch Black. De nuit. Vêtements déchirés, sweets aux couleurs flashy, leur maquillage semblait briller dans le noir.

Le noir …

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'appelait Megurine Luka, surnommée Meg pour les missions. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle ait été acceptée parmi les Matryoshkas, elle s'étonnait donc à chaque nouvelle découverte des possibilités qui lui étaient données. Déjà, les changements physiques. La peau blanchit, les yeux adoptent une nouvelle couleur, une nouvelle vue, on est plus rapide. Les marques sur le visage, ils sont faits à la main, chacun a son style. Pour les vêtements, même chose, on adopte plus souvent de vieilles friches aux couleurs bien frappante, histoire d'être discret … Et puis, il y a les ''trucs en plus'', qui sont plus ou moins présents selon les membres. Ça va de pouvoir bouger un cailloux à être capable de tuer quelqu'un alors qu'on est à 10 mètres de lui. Luka est restée au stade du caillou.

Mais tout ça, ça dépend du ''chef''. C'est elle qui active les Matryoshkas. Elle les a créé, elle les contrôle, c'est logique. On dit que, elle, c'est impossible de la voir plus de deux secondes. Elle est comme un coup de vent. Insaisissable. Les apparitions, c'est pas son genre, elle passe toujours par les Remote Control, ses deux subalternes. Des jumeaux, qu'on dit, qu'il faut pas embêter. Tous des malades … La chef, elle a pas donné de surnom officiel, alors la bande s'en ai inventée plusieurs, jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'elle donnait des ordres, perchée à six mètres au-dessus des troupes, avec un haut-parleur, elle éternua. Chose naturelle, vous me direz. Alors on la surnomma Atchii …

Luka ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois. Le jour où elle s'était faite intégrée au gang.

Elle était là, assise dans une chaise miteuse, un coude posé sur le genoux, et le menton posé sur son poing, un air de suprématie dédaigneux sur le visage, avec un sourire moqueur. Les Remote Control entouraient Luka, avec un air tout aussi sarcastique. La fille avait lâché un « _V'là une nouvelle frimousse qui veut nous r'joindre !_ » d'une voix tellement aigus qu'elle fit grimacer la fille aux cheveux roses. Et puis l'autre avait ris. Ils étaient dans une pièce, renfermée, sentant le moisie, obscure, éclairée par une minable lampe qui grésillait inlassablement. Elle voyait mal leur visage. Mais leurs yeux, par contre, luisaient avec un éclat malsain. À ce moment là, elle avait douté.

« _**Je compte sur toi, Luka ! Il me faut quelqu'un parmi eux, c'est important !**_»

Ces paroles lui revinrent en tête, aussitôt elle se redressa, prise d'une résolution nouvelle. Son regard d'un bleu foncé très bleu était devenu tranchant, décidé. C'est ce que dû voir Atchii, car elle adopta elle aussi un air trop sérieux. « _C'est bon … Tu es prise. Mais il me faut ton nom_. » avait-elle lâchée, avec un timbre de voix tout aussi pire que l'autre fille. « _Luka, Megurine Luka. _» Et puis ce fut le noir total. L'étape de transition. On avait chaud, on avait froid, on était continuellement affamé, on avait un mal de tête grisant, notre vue était trouble. C'était une période de deux à trois jours où le corps est instable, complètement hors contrôle, totalement irrécupérable. On finis toujours dans une cage. « _Certains ont tués pendant cette période_ » avait-elle entendu dire. Tous des malades …

« **Ils arrivent. **» murmura-t-elle en entendant un soudain bruit de roues et de moteur s'entrechoquant.

Son partenaire hocha la tête, et se leva.

Les voitures, c'était des voitures du gouvernement.

Les clous sur la route, c'était fait exprès.

Cinq convois de ce genre sillonnaient la ville ce soir-là. On transportait des gens. Qui ? On ne savait pas trop. Tout ce que Luka savait, c'était que sur cinq convois, un transportait des armes importantes, et le futur maire de Babylon. Ça allait être mythique. Comme prévu, les voitures roulèrent sur les rangées de clous. Comme prévu, le convoi s'arrêta, un chauffeur paniqua tant qu'il fonça dans un mur. Et comme il était prévu, les Matryoshkas agirent. Le convoi comportait trois voitures, il y avait sept matryoshkas. Ils filèrent, rapides, insaisissable, se fondant dans le vent. Toutes les voitures s'ouvrirent d'un coup, avec un claquement sec. Les soldats commencèrent à serrer leurs armes sur eux, apeurés. Première explosion. L'engin du milieu s'éleva, lentement, et retomba sur le flanc en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Luka s'y introduit vivement, elle sortit les gens qui étaient encore dedans, jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement. L'opération dura 10 secondes. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Luka voulait. De toutes parts, on entendait d'autres explosions, des cris, des coups de feus. Dans sa tête, elle entendait en vrac les pensées de ceux qui arrivait à les partager. « _Le troisième convoi est vide. » « On a repéré le deuxième. » « On a rien dans le premier. » « Le cinq : R.A.S. » « Les quatre voitures du deux ont sautés. » « Et le quatrième ? » « Arf, quel beau feu d'artifice ! » « L'opération a échouée ? » « Le quatre ? » « Et le quatrième convoi ?_ » Elle les entendait tous, se questionnant de plus en plus. Ils étaient bras ballants, sans info. Et puis … « _C'est le quatrième ! Ici Remote Control, passez l'information, on les tiens. Que tout les Matryoshkas viennent nous couvrir ! » _Effusion de folie. Les hormones travaillaient, l'excitation était à son comble.

« **Niveau suspens, ils gagnent des points là … ** »

Très vite, Luka suivit son groupe. Il s'arrêtèrent au coin de la rue, et admirèrent le spectacle … Quatre voitures en feu. Des corps gisant partout : soldats mis à plats au combat. Les armes avaient été empilées dans un coin. La Remote Control gardait le tas, un air farouche dans les yeux, les bras croisés. Le futur maire était à genoux. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et su sang séché s'étalait sur son visage. Et, devant lui, cheveux volants dans le vent fétide imprégné de l'odeur de brûlé, la matryoshka. Ses cheveux étaient bleus vif, son teint plus pâle que jamais. Elle portait un sweet délavé d'un vert pomme écœurant, et des gants en cuir marron pâle, miteux. Ses yeux brillaient dans le feu d'un éclat malsain, sournois. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle jaugeait son adversaire, hautaine. Au loin, les sirènes commençaient à hurler. Et puis, elle se retourna. Tout sourire. Elle tendit un bras, claqua des doigts. Le tas d'armement pris feu, puis explosa, envoyant des éclats noirs de métaux un peu partout. Le temps de fermer les yeux pour se protéger le visage des éclats, les deux filles avaient disparues. On vit juste furtivement le Remote Control tenir le menton du futur maire, un marqueur rouge dans l'autre main, et lui dessiner quelque chose sur le visage. Et il disparut. Quand les Matryoshkas se retrouvèrent dans leur QG (une vieille maison déchiquetées abandonnée à côté de la décharge de Babylon), couverts de suie, les vêtements brûlés, la peau noircie, la sueur leur collant les cheveux sur le front, ils ne disaient rien. Planant, sous le choc. On se regardait, ouvrait la bouche, pour en fait se taire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. L'opération était réussie.

⁂

Elle plissa les yeux, un demi-sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était, tout naturellement, assise en haut d'un immeuble de quelques étages à peine, et observait la scène, sans dire mot, ni faire gestes. Elle se contentait de regarder. Les voitures brûlaient toujours malgré les efforts redoublés des pompiers, les soldats fouillaient le tas métallique à la recherche d'armes encore en état. Peine perdue. Elle se focalisa sur le futur maire, chamboulé, qui marchait par petits pas, tamponnait un mouchoir contre ses tempes, écarquillait les yeux encore sous le choc. Et puis, il se tourna, et elle pût voir son visage. Autour de ses yeux, deux ronds, et sur les coins de sa bouche se prolongeait un sourire, fait au marqueur rouge pétant. Elle rigola. Sans se retenir, elle rigola d'un rire froid, cristallin, qui déchira le silence lourd de la nuit.

Et les soldats eurent de plus en plus peur ...


	3. Le 35ème immeuble de la Zone B

Gumi entra fébrilement le code sur le panneau à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Quand le système électrique l'informa de la validité des numéros avec un bruit fatigué, elle poussa la lourde porte grinçante. Elle la laissa se refermer derrière elle dans un claquement. Avec des gestes pressés et maladroits, son doigt appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. L'engin gémit bruyamment et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un soupir. À l'intérieur, une odeur stagnante de saleté donnait des nausées, l'odeur d'un endroit qui n'avait pas vu un balai ou un aspirateur depuis trop longtemps. Gumi entra, serrant fort contre elle son sac de cours. Les portes se refermèrent avec difficulté, et l'ascenseur monta. Elle avait demandé le terminus, le dernier étage, qui arriva horriblement lentement. À ses débuts dans l'ascenseur, elle avait toujours peur que la machine lâche tellement elle était vieille et rapiécée. Mais avec l'habitude, on comprend que ça ne risque pas, et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas _grave_ …

Sortie de l'ascenseur en lâchant un long soupir de soulagement – c'est toujours ça de savoir qu'on vivra un jour de plus –, elle traversa rapidement le couloir à sa droite en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, tout en restant à l'écoute de la vie monocorde des appartements : un couple qui se dispute, un bébé qui crie, une adolescente capricieuse qui gueule, un métalo enragé qui se défoule sur sa musique, etc … Des _gens_. Toujours des gens _banals_. La vie dans le 35ème immeuble de la Zone B de Babylon n'est pas plus différente que tout les autres, que ce soit dans la Zone B, A ou C. Monocorde, amère, dure. Des briseurs de rêves. Gumi grimaça. Pourtant, il existe bien plus bas. Le bidonville, réputé pour sa déchéance, sa saleté, les gens pieds-nus qui marchent dans la boue, l'eau froide stockée dans les seaux pour laver des enfants qui toussent parfois plus que tous les malades d'un hôpital, les adultes avachis sur eux-même, courbés, frottant des chaussures, lavant des patates noires, essayant de faire tenir leur maison comme ils pouvaient. Essayant de faire tenir leur seul salut. Gumi y était allée là-bas. Ça l'avait frappée, elle avait toujours pensé que _ces_ personnes étaient plus haut que _eux_. Mais non. Ils vivaient dans la peur, de la police, des gens travaillant pour la ville, la droiture. Oui, ces gens courbés avaient peurs de ceux qui se tenaient droits. Peur. C'était le seul mot qu'elle avait retenu en voyant leurs expressions atterrées, effrayées …

Arrivant au fond du couloir, elle quitta amèrement ses pensées. D'un geste huilé par l'habitude, elle active la poignée d'une porte délabrée, plus petite que les autres. La poignée bloque. Un vieux qui était sorti sur le seuil de son appartement et regardait la lycéenne rigola. Gumi lâcha un gémissement plaintif en essayant une nouvelle fois, secouant la porte qui se plaignait.

« **C'est ça p'tite, **se moqua le vieux avec une voix rauque,** casse c'te porte, que les proprio ont une bonne raison d'vous virer !** »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. La porte s'ouvrit finalement. Elle était lourde, mal placée sur ses gonds, et raclait le plafond de la minuscule salle qui faisait à peine 4m². Des sacs plastiques traînaient, des sac de ciment étaient percés, rendant l'air étouffant, des caisses de bois bouchaient le passage. On avait demandé à mettre tout ça dans cette salle précisément pour _les_ embêter. _Enfantin_. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se retrouvant dans le noir, mais trouva sans mal l'échelle de métal froid et grinçante au fond de la pièce.

À Babylon, il ne faut jamais espérer sortir au dehors d'une pièce sentant le renfermé pour respirer de l'air pur, ou 'prendre un grand bol d'air'. L'air y était encore plus saturé. Gumi regretta presque l'odeur fétide de l'immeuble quand sa tête passa la trappe en haut de l'échelle, happée par des relents chauds, lourds. Des baraques. Une extension vers les airs, puisque celle à la verticale était freinée. L'installation des baraques sur les toits était un phénomène que 85 % des bâtiments à toit plat des Zones de Babylon connaissaient. Elle se releva, prit une bourrasque putride en pleine face, toussa, essaya d'aller contre ce courant de vent, mais il s'arrêta instantanément et elle partit en avant. Avec un cri, les 50 étages semblèrent se tordre avec elle. Quelqu'un la ceintura par la taille, avec un rire, et la remit loin du bord du toit.

« **Megpoid, tu te fais avoir à chaque fois ! Tu n'es plus nouvelle pourtant ! **»

Non, elle n'était plus nouvelle. Parce que ça faisait voilà sept ans que ses parents étaient morts, en se battant contre le projet d'élévation de la ville, et qu'elle était contrainte de vivre avec sa tante dans les baraques. Mais sa tante était morte. Elle était tombée. Peut être désirait-elle la rejoindre, elle et ses parents, quitter cette vie sans futur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Après un bref remerciement, elle zigzagua entre les petits feus, les affaires entassées, les linges étendus dans la minuscule allée, pour atteindre sa 'maison'. La porte était un morceau de bois. Elle le soulève, rentre, le remet en place. Elle ne pouvait pas, et c'est sa batte de baseball qui lui criait, là, posée sur la seule table bancale de l'endroit. Elle avait _oublié_ de la ranger, tiens …

Le temps de se débarbouiller sommairement, faire les deux trois choses demandées pour le lendemain à l'école, et elle put saisir sa batte. Les Matryoshkas avaient encore fait du zèle, quelqu'un devait payer.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Babylon grouillait. Elle ne grouillait pas d'activité, ni de foule. Elle grouillait. Silencieusement. Tous les gangs s'agitaient depuis plusieurs jours. Les tensions ministérielles, le Tournoi qui approchait avec la nouvelle parade des masques Tengus, mais surtout elle grouillait au rythme des battements de cœurs des Matryoshkas. Hier soir, ils avaient réussis à gagner le respect apeuré des habitants de Babylon. Leur massacre s'était répercuté comme une sono balançant un son pétant dans une salle cloîtrée, par vague. Vagues de terreurs. Maintenant, à partir de 21h les rues sont vides. On peut dire que les boites de nuit font faillites …

Luka tourna à l'angle d'une rue en pestant à voix haute. « _Salop … !_ » Elle rageait ouvertement contre son adorable partenaire qui lui avait été assigné, étant 'nouvelle'. Adorable partenaire qui avait disparu alors qu'ILS devaient se rendre au QG pour une intervention d'Atchii. Elle était sûre qu'il s'était fait choper par un lovey-dovey, c'était obligé, le connaissant … Elle évita de penser que l'énergumène était censé être son _sensei_. Une rue, puis une autre, un chien sauvage, quelques gangstas qui reculèrent en la voyant approcher. Atchii avait 'activé' les Matryoshkas, suivant ça la plupart se transforment sans trop comprendre. Peu arrivent à y résister … Donc, quand Luka entama la rue Pitch Black, un vent de panique y souffla. 'faut dire que les gens commencent sérieusement à avoir peur des peaux blafardes, même dans les gangs. Un soupir. L'idiot flirtait avec deux poupées en plastique, un gangsta darky avec des cheveux flashys et … un wonderlander. _Non mais je rêve !_ Les Wonderlanders. Les ennemis jurés des Matryoshkas. Valeur peu sûre de l'esthétisme - qui règne pourtant en ville -, rarement présents aux manif' Tengus ou Parade, complètements fêlés, totalement inhumains. Souvent pétés, drogue ou alcool, ou les deux … En vouant un culte à la Panda Hero - laquelle ne les calculait pas - ils avaient déclaré ouvertement la guerre. Fiers de leur inhumanité continuelle, ils abordaient des vêtements multicolores, et improbables, et un arc-en-ciel peint sur la joue. Nyan-catisme ou mouvement homosexuel ? Luka hésitait.

« **'Chigo,** murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son binôme, **la chef a été claire, elle veux tous nous voir … **

- **MatryYYyoshkaaaaaaA ! **» baragouina le wonderlander en la pointant du doigt.

Tiens, c'est étonnant, il est bourré !

« **Et bien Meg,** susurra le Chigo en tirant sur le col du débardeur de Luka pour avoir une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine (chose PARFAITEMENT normale, convenons-en), **on s'est fait surprendre par l'Appel ?** »

L'Appel, la Transition, l'Activation … chacun ses termes.

« **Les Remote Control vont noter ton absence … **

- **Ou la tienne ! **»

Et il lui mima un baiser avant de se téléporter. Le gansgta sursauta, les lovey-doveys s'éloignèrent dédaigneusement en balançant les hanches. Luka se mit à détester sa capacité mentales à pouvoir bouger un caillou …

Elle se mit en marche, furieuse, vers l'autre côté de la ville.

⁂

La baraque était pleine. La cour aussi. Des roues rouillées ont été ramenées du cimetière pour faire office de chaises. Tous levaient le nez vers l'immeuble désaffecté jouxtant de trrrrès prés leur QG. Au 7ème étage, on entrevoyait des cheveux bleus ardoise virevolter dans les relents d'air chaud. Les jumeaux blonds aux voix impossibles étaient postés au 3ème. Le haut-parleur émit un clic, suivit d'un court bruit aigus.

« **_Sors du Quartier. J'arrive. P.H._** »

Luka soupira en relisant le court SMS.

Elle avait courut pour rien …

KRRRCHHHH-

« **Ici la chef … **

- **MATRYOSHKAAAAAAS**, hurlèrent une centaine de personnes avec hargne.

- **Ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne, **continua-t-elle sans faire attentions aux cris, **la dernière mission est une écrasante réussite. Le futur maire humilié et traumatisé, nous l'avons à nos bottes. La prochaine fois, nous frapperons plus fort … TRÈS fort. Mais pour le moment, nous devons semer la zizanie autre part, d'une autre façon … En gagnant le Tournoi. **»

Cris d'exclamation. Murmures de réprobation. Atchii se pencha soudainement sur ses troupes, un pied posé sur le rebord de la large fenêtre effritée.

« **NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS AVEZ PEUR DE CETTE PUTAIN DE BASEBALLEUSE ! **

- **Hep !** »

Un violent courant d'air décrivit un cercle, virant les Matryoshkas se trouvant à l'intérieur. La Panda Hero tapota sa batte sur son épaule, frottant son nez.

« **C'est vexant ! **scanda-t-elle en fixant Atchii, **ils devraient avoir plus que peur. T'éduques mal tes troupes !** »

Les Remote Control, qui avaient sursauté avec une telle synchronicité que c'en était marrant, se perchèrent juste au bord de leur étage, attendant les ordres. La Panda Hero, seule, au milieu de tous les Matryoshkas. C'était jouissif ! Avec un dernier signe dédaigneux, la chef disparu dans le bâtiment.

« **Trop supérieure pour me parler, hein !?** »

Autour d'elle, les matry' commencèrent à avoir des sourires déments.

* * *

_BON, là la suite sera sûrement mise en ligne demain. Servania s'énerve de savoir que le chapitre 10 est déjà écris, mais pas en ligne (je veux vivre)._

_Je me sens vraiment nulle quand je relis les premiers chapitres et que je vois à quel point ça a changé ... :bouh:_


	4. Circus Monster

Les courants d'air putrides s'insinuaient entre les piles de pneus, relevant de légères nuées de poussière, le tout donnant un air macabre au lieu. Le cimetière de pneus, jouxtant la décharge et les bidonvilles de près, n'avait – de toute façon – jamais été excessivement aguichant. Mais ce qui faisait le plus froid dans le dos, c'était les ruines. Ce qui donnait à la Zone B toute son ambiguïté. Au beau milieu de carcasses de voitures et de tas de pneus pétés s'élevaient ces immeubles inachevés, énormes géants de pierre aux ventres crevés. Souvent, on les voyait entourés d'une brume lactée qui s'accrochait machinalement aux murs déchiquetés des vieux bâtiments. L'endroit fut définitivement nommé comme infréquentable lorsque les Matryoshkas s'y installèrent. La baraque était constituée de planches pourries, de pneus de différents tailles, de larges morceaux de plâtre, et de longues barres de métal rouillé. À la fin de sa construction, qu'on disait avoir été faite par Atchii' et les Remote Control, le petit bâtiment avait été repeins en rouge. Une tache rouge, violente, au milieu du gris froid, beige monocorde des bâtiments, au milieu du noir sale des pneus, et au milieu de la brume couleur blanc cassé, crue.

Peindre la baraque fut un véritable massacre. Les pots furent jetés au pur hasard sur les murs, éclaboussant même les ruines jouxtant. Mais à ce jour la peinture était abîmée, écaillée, griffée, déchirée, pendant aux morceaux de bois moisis. Définitivement, un endroit glauque ….

Ce qui colorait le parterre de rouge n'était plus le produit chimique qui attaquait tout ce qu'il touchait et qu'on appelait « peinture », mais du sang. C'était un véritable carnage. Corps gisant à terre, le nez éclaté, les membres dans une position improbable. Du haut de son perchoir improvisé – un immeuble voisin qui avait encore son toit -, Atchii jaugeait la scène.

«** C'était couru d'avance …** » remarqua-t-elle d'une voix dénudée de sentiments.

Les matryoshkas étaient défoncés. Au sens propre. Ils gémissaient, la gueule dans la poussière, pissant le sang, ils étaient vraiment pitoyables. Au milieu du carnage, la Panda Hero frottait ses vêtements couverts de poussière, impassible. Elle n'était pas blessée. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas bougé … Tournant sur elle-même, elle remarqua avec un rictus moqueur que les Remote Control avaient déserté.

« **Bande de lâches … **»

Puis elle avait disparu, laissant les Matrysohkas à l'amour propre brisé se dépatouiller dans leur propre merde. C'était pas à elle de faire le ménage …

* * *

⁂

* * *

Miku se mordit violemment le bout du pouce, penchée sur son portable. Elle tapotait sur l'écran de l'android à une vitesse surhumaine, les yeux rivés sur sa petite source lumineuse. Le message prit forme, lentement, s'écrivant par à-coups, par les mots qui se formaient, s'écrivaient automatiquement sous la maîtrise de l'intelligence artificielle. La douleur aigu qui émanait de son doigt à mesure qu'elle mordait plus fort la fit grimacer, et un filet de sang finit par venir épouser les formes de ses lèvres. On lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta, lâcha son doigt, et ses yeux reprirent une lueur normale.

« **Miku, **marmonna Rin entre ses dents, **t'es malade !? Ça va pas d'activer les matry' ?**

- **Heureusement qu'il y avait peu de personnes aux alentours, **continua son frère, **on se serait fait griller …**

- **Ah !** s'exclama l'intéressée avec surprise, **je n'ai pas remarqué … **

- **Il faut faire attention,** s'adoucit la jeune fille blonde en s'asseyant sur la marche à côté de son amie, **il ne faut pas ça devienne une habitude … C'est à cause du Tournoi ?** »

Miku détourna les yeux, revenant sur son téléphone. Ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser.

« **C'est vraiment étrange, **remarqua l'autre jumeau blond en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de sa sœur, **quand tu es au lycée, tu changes catégoriquement de caractère …** »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs, à en faire froid dans le dos.

« **Il faut jouer la comédie, **siffla-t-elle après un moment, **mettre un masque …** »

Elle se releva, et son visage retrouva un léger sourire.

« **Que ce passerait-il si tous les élèves savaient que Miku Hastune n'est autre que la froide et irascible chef des Matryoshkas ?** »

⁂

« **Hey ! Hey, Circus Monster ! **»

Luka se retourna vivement, fusillant du regard les cons qui se moquaient d'elle, leur mettant une dérouillée mentale. Blasée, elle referma son cahier, rangea son portable, et quitta son muret. De toute façon, les cours allaient commencer. Sans plus perdre de temps, après un geste vulgaire elle passa les grilles du lycée.

La cloche sonna.

Gumi, tête baissée, descendit les escaliers, tenant contre elle son livre de Japonais. Elle faisait tout pour se concentrer sur ses pieds, et seulement ses pieds. Les ragots de l'école faisaient parler les pipelettes, et comme s'il y avait une invasion de commères, on n'entendait parler que de l'incident de la veille … « Pauvres Matryoshkas », disait-on. Elle s'en fichait, au fond, mais c'était … Chiant.

Lorsque Gumi arriva dans le hall, quelques dizaines de têtes de cons se tournèrent vers elle, faisant fuser les railleries. Il était 10h, certains passaient la porte de verre pour commencer les cours, d'autres sortaient, profitant d'une brève de quelques heures. La lycéenne aux cheveux pimpants se dirigeait vers la liberté, lorsqu'elle sentit quelques chose lui faucher la cheville. Un bruit sourd de masse s'écrasant au sol, et les rires stridents le précédèrent. Gumi avait amortis la chute avec ses bras, et s'étalait maintenant de toute son long sur le ventre. Alors qu'elle se relevait, à quatre pattes, on poussa une autre personne sur elle – qui rentrait cette fois. Les deux filles se télescopèrent en embrassant le sol, formant un medley de cheveux verts et roses, nourrissant la symphonie de rire crissant. Après une paire de regards noirs, elle se relevèrent et repartirent chacune de leur côté.

Habituées …

Miku était l'idole du lycée. Jeune fille en fleur à la taille fine, et aux longs cheveux de soie bleue, tout le monde l'appréciaient. Elle était gentille, souriante, enjouée, elle était intelligente, elle chantait avec la voix d'un ange, elle n'avait que des qualités. Tous les élèves voulaient pouvoir la côtoyer, être son ami. Rin et Len Kagamine ne se séparaient jamais d'elle. Deux jumeaux espiègles aux cheveux d'or, qui chantaient aussi.

Gumi était « la sale », des bruits courant comme quoi elle vivait dans une baraque. Heureusement, ils ne savaient pas « où », les parents crieraient au scandale. Luka, surnommée Circus Monster, était sa sœur de brimades à cause de sa langue de vipère. Mais les deux ne traînaient jamais ensembles ….

⁂

« **Que disent les Matryoshkas ?**

- **Je suis contente, Chigo a eut un bras cassé et l'arcade sourcilières défoncée … **

- **Le Tournoi ?**

- **Aucune nouvelle d'Atchii, ni des Remote …** »

En soupirant, Gumi étendit ses jambes en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre. De l'autre côté, Luka garda le silence en réajustant une mèche de cheveux.

« **Elle va le faire, **déduit la verte avec une mine sombre, **même seule … **

- **Mais tu ne vas pas avoir peur de perdre quand même ?**

- **Elle est bien entourée … **»

Silence … Luka poursuivit :

« **Tu manges seule ce midi non ?**

- **Oui …**

- **Désolée … **»

Gumi secoua la tête, signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

⁂

Dans la classe 1 – B, les soupirs amoureux comblaient la salle de classe. Kaito Shion, professeur d'histoire, était le centre de toute l'attention … Jeune et beau, gentil et amusant. Il était seulement dommage qu'il soit déjà en couple … Parmi les soupirs amoureux se fondaient ceux de Gumi et Miku. Oui, parce que « la sale » avait eu l'honneur d'être dans la même classe que la trop connue Miku. Et elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour ce professeur. Elles se savaient immatures, consciente de se coincer dans un amour à sens unique. Mais elles s'en fichaient, après tout. Comme la moitié de la classe.

Seule Rin échangeait des coups de pieds ou des mots sur papiers pliés avec son frère, assis devant elle.

L'atmosphère était radicalement différente en 2 – A, où tout le monde étaient plongés dans un devoir surprise. Les dents s'entendaient grincer de mécontentement. Meiko, professeur de mathématiques, était assise en tant qu'impératrice suprême sur son bureau. Elle, elle n'était pas aimée, considérée comme une peste râleuse et gueularde. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi elle aurait tout de même un petit ami. Les élèves plaignaient le soit-disant petit ami. Dans la classe, seule Luka regardait d'un air vague ses autres camarades perdus dans les miasmes d'un calcul. Son regard passa sur Gakupo, un type étrange ayant redoublé deux fois, mais stagnant continuellement à 6 de moyenne. Triturant nerveusement ses cheveux, lui aussi semblait avoir du mal. Son inspection classiale finie, la personne derrière elle donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

« **Hey, Meg ! T'as oublié de me regarder, moi. **»

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée, marquant son dédain. Hashiya Ichigo, aussi connu sous le nom de « Chigo », rit en continuant de taper sa chaise. Longue journée annoncée …

Meiko et Kaito, donc très connus dans le lycée, sont aussi chargés des cours de chant.

À la fin du cours d'Histoire, Gumi rangeait rapidement ses affaires, heureuse que ce soit la dernière heure de cours. Elle allait pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes. Mais alors qu'elle se levait en endossant son sac, une voix l'interpella. La verte serra les dents, espérant ne pas avoir à subir de nouvelles brimades. À son immense étonnement, ce fut Miku qui s'avança vers elle.

« **Tiens, **murmura l'idole de sa voix douce en tendant un livre de Japonais, **tu l'as oublié quand tu es tombée, dans le hall.** »

D'une main tremblante, elle reprit son livre, rouge de honte en sachant que Miku l'ait vu. Un merci difficile passa sa gorge serrée, totalement incompréhensible tellement il était bredouillé. Miku lui lâcha un immense sourire, puis repartit. Gumi n'en revenait toujours pas … En tant que Panda Hero, elle n'avait rien à envier à la petite chanteuse bleue, médiocre humaine. Mais sa situation sociale la rendait tellement enviant. Si seulement elle lui ressemblait !

Avec un coup de blues sur les épaules, la verte quitta la classe, tête baissée comme à son habitude.

* * *

⁂

* * *

« **Alleeeeez, Meg **! gémit Chigo en susurrant, **tu vas pas me faire la gueule parce que tu t'es faite collée ?**

- **Mais non, allons ! J'suis une fille tellement pas rancunière. **» marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers les rues aux alentours du terrain du Tournoi.

Le Chigo siffla de frustration entre ses dents, puis fit demi-tour. Luka esquissa un sourire. Enfin, elle s'était débarrassée de lui … Zigzaguant dans les rues, elle fendait la foule de la fin de journée en jouant des épaules. Finalement, c'était pas si mal d'être en matryoshka de temps en temps. Souffle coupé par la chaleur écrasante, elle rentra dans un bâtiment ayant une sale gueule. Un ancien hôpital désaffecté, s'elle avait bien compris … Dans le hall, une voix hurla, résonnant contre les murs d'une façon très apeurant.

« **Gum-**

- **La ferme ! **- la Panda Hero se pencha du haut d'une mezzanine au 2ème étage –** Y'a toujours des gens qui suivent les autres.** »

Ah. Elle a crié pour effrayer les fouineurs ? D'un bond souple, elle passa la rambarde et atterrit à côté de Luka dans le hall. Ses cheveux roses ébouriffés lui donnait l'air de se réveiller tout juste. D'une voix rendue rauque à cause du cri précédent, elle expliqua :

« **Les Matryohskas comptent s'en prendre aux chiens de la Parade, pour se donner toutes les chances au Tournoi. Ils veulent gagner sans effort, et ça m'horripile. Que j't'en demande trop ou pas, il faut que tu fasses foirer l'opération. C'que j'aimerais aussi c'est que tu coince les Remote Control. Suis-les, piste-les, découvre qui ils sont. C'est faisable ?** »

Luka prit un air pensif tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux impossibles. Faisant comme si elle doutait, prenant une moue exagérée. Enfin avec un rire elle hocha affirmativement de la tête. La Panda Hero souffla un « Oh t'es bête ! » en la poussant de l'épaule. Si elles pouvaient être amies comme ça au lycée …

Luka la regarda partir en sautant d'étage en étage, sa silhouette fluette finissant par disparaître derrière une fenêtre. La rose venait de retourner dans la rue lorsque qu'une douleur aigus lui transperça brièvement la poitrine, aussitôt suivie d'un froid immense qu'il la glaça des pieds à la tête. Elle sentit le sang quitter son visage, et sa vue changea. Les couleurs devinrent pimpantes, et toutes les forment de vie prirent une teinte rougeâtre exagérée. Les Matryoshkas étaient opérationnelles. Elle grommela, tombée à terre sur le coup de la surprise. Tout en se relevant, elle passa la main devant son visage, ce qui fit apparaître les marques sur son nez et sous ses yeux. Elle était déjà habillée, ayant – pour une fois – prévu le coup. Étrangement, Luka eut beaucoup plus de place pour passer sur le trottoir. Marchant droit vers l'Est de la ville, on l'attrapa violemment par le poignet. Chigo lui lança un regard noir.

« **T'es conne ou quoi de disparaître comme ça !? J'ai faillis m'inquiéter !** »

Et ils se téléportèrent.

L'Ouest de la ville, du « bon » côté de l'allée de la Parade, était composé de beaux bâtiments, abritant les riches, les personnes importantes, les logements des soldats, ou le chenil. Vingt matryoshkas furent recrutés pour cette opération Meg, Chigo et les Remote Control en faisaient partis. Les ombres se mouvaient dans la nuit oppressante, se collant contre les murs pour ne pas passer au milieu du faisceau d'un lampadaire. Certains avaient des gestes gauches, handicapés par leur dernier combat avec la Panda Hero. Chigo avait encore des points sur l'arcade. Son bras, lui, avait étrangement guéris plus vite … À quelques mètres de leur but, ils commençaient déjà à entendre les aboiement furieux des bêtes. Luka déglutit, une boule commençant à naître au creux de son ventre. Ils se tenaient au pied de la 1ère tour de contrôle de la ville, l'imposante construction les narguant du haut de ses 40 mètres de hauteur.

« **Descends de ton nuage princesse, on y est. **»

La matryoshka rose cligna des yeux en entendant la voix de son partenaire. Le chenil était un petit bâtiment, plus petit que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un grillage, entourant un grillage, qui entourait les grillages retenant les chiens. Le truc était simple : libérer les chiens dans la ville. Atchii avait eu un rire inquiétant lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots : « _Ce sera un véritable massacre …_ ». Le premier grillage protégeait toute la structure. Le deuxième protégeait le bâtiment des chiens. C'est en se retrouvant devant les cages des chiens qu'ils pourraient agir. Un matryoshka se posta devant l'entrée principale - une immense porte barbelée -, prêt à l'ouvrir lorsque les chiens seront lâchés. Le deuxième grillage ne fut pas dur à ouvrir, et tous s'y retrouvèrent à l'intérieur. Luka examinait les chiens avec attention, se focalisant sur la bave qui moussait sur leurs babines. « Ils ont la rage … » conclut-elle avec épouvante. Ça ne la découragea pas. Postée derrière la porte du deuxième grillage, elle dût faire un effort surhumain pour rassembler la totalité de sa concentration. Son nez se mit à saigner. D'un seul coup, tous les verrous des cages claquèrent. Luka prit une grande inspiration, et referma le grillage, à clé. Courant vers les rues, la sirène qui venait de se déclencher hurlant à ses oreilles, elle jeta un dernier regard désolé vers son groupe d' « amis » qui se retrouvaient enfermés, coincés au milieu des chiens enragés. Sa poitrine était compressée, et lui faisait horriblement mal.

Aucune larme.

Elle toussa tout de même tellement la douleur était forte, repensant au fait qu'Ichigo était parmi eux. Cherchant à échapper à l'entrave qui lui broyait le cœur, elle hurla dans les rues silencieuses.

« **PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !** »

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la Panda Hero. Elle lui devait tellement, et son but la rendait aveugle. Malheureusement, elle devra se détourner d'une de ses obligations ce soir : les Remote Control attendront.

⁂

Les bidonvilles paraissaient vraiment glauques la nuit. Les maisons improvisées faisaient penser à des griffes sortant de terre, ou des gueules énormes prêtes à vous aspirer. Le peu de lampes, dispersées ici et là, ajoutaient en plus un air de lieux fantomatique. Luka fit disparaître ses marques en soupirant. Lorsqu'on ne voulait plus de sa forme de matryoshka, notre corps devenait froid, engourdis, et très encombrant. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : se coucher, et oublier tout ça.

Ils l'attendaient.

La Remote Control était au milieu de l'allée, lui coupant le passage. Son frère apparu derrière la rose, détruisant toute chance de retrait. Et, devant la porte de sa maison, bras croisés, se tenait Chigo.


	5. Pardonne-moi

Une sorte de transe inconsciente l'animait depuis le soir, depuis ce moment où elle avait fermé les yeux. Rêve, cauchemar, songe, hallucination, rêverie … Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à sombrer, une boule d'inquiétude lui rongeant l'intérieur. Maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à émerger. Perdue dans un demi-sommeil brumeux, elle se tortillait avec difficulté dans son lit. Sa vue était brouillée, et son ouïe éraillée. Perception altérée de la dimension qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait froid. Dans sa tête, elle se voyait, elle, en tant que Panda Hero, tapant contre quelque chose avec sa batte. Lentement, les coups devenaient plus gros, la faisait grincer. Et avec le crescendo des bruits sourds, la scène se précisait. Elle ne tapait pas sur « quelque chose » … Elle tapait sur « quelqu'un » …

« **LUKA !** »

Connexion. Elle se releva si soudainement dans son lit que chaque os de sa colonne vertébrale craqua. Quelqu'un tapait. Contre sa porte. À 2 heures du mat'.

Les engrenages s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, s'encastrèrent les uns dans les autres, et les réflexes refirent surface. Elle sauta au pied de son lit, ramassée sur le sol, sur ses gardes. La chose qui lui servait de maison était ce qu'on appelait un studio, une seule pièce. Un 16m², grossièrement. Sans faire un seul bruit, se mouvant dans le noir avec dextérité, elle rejoint sa très-aimée batte de baseball. Un dernier bruit sourd frappa la porte, puis plus rien. Douteuse, Gumi se rapprocha de la porte improvisée, et commença à tirer sur la poignée en allongeant bien le bras …

Une cataracte rose lui passa sous les yeux dans une symphonie éclatante de rose. Luka s'écrasa au sol en faisant grincer les planches au sol. La verte s'était figée, sidérée, la gorge nouée. D'un seul coup, un cri de rage pur déchira le silence sacré de la nuit.

⁂

« **ATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !** »

L'aube pointait tout juste, le soleil tentant un nez curieux au-dessus de la barrière de pastel, transperçant les nuages de pollution continuels. Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, un brouhaha oppressant invectivait les rues. Gens, hommes, femmes, wonderlanders, gangstas, lovey-doveys, toute génération confondue, ils étaient là, attroupés au pied de la troisième tour de transmission, celle qui se dressait juste à côté de la rue Pitch Black. À son sommet, la Panda Hero, plus blanche que jamais.

C'était un cri de guerre, un cri de révolte, de haine. Un cri qui avait retentis dans toute la ville, à en réveiller les morts. « _Viens te battre !_», vociférait-elle en sautant de toits en toits, sa batte qu'elle traînait derrière elle détruisant quelques tuiles. Elle était passée par le chenil, mais il ne restait plus personne. Que des flaques de sang. C'est quand personne ne l'espérait qu'elle avait finis par apparaître, sur un toit adjacent à l'imposante tour : la chef. Cheveux foncés tirant vers le turquoise virevoltant dans le vent, elle toisait sa rivales, les bras croisés. Aveuglée de rage, la Panda Hero sauta, et abattit sa batte là où se tenait la chef des Matryoshkas. Mais dans une pluie de débris de tuiles, elle avait disparu. La panda se releva. Sur la maison voisine, Atchii la regardait, toujours bras croisés.

Le jeu dura un moment, où les gens crurent bien que le but principal était d'en fait détruire tous les toits de la ville. À chaque impact, il y avait des cris à terre, venant des gens qui se prenaient des gravillons sur la tête. Quand la batte frappait, on voyait nettement les volutes d'énergie qui s'en dégageait. Et ça faisait peur. Arrivé à un moment, la Panda Hero semblait être lassée de jouer. Elle frappa, vit sa rivale disparaître … Et disparus en même temps qu'elle. Atchii se planta sur un toit un peu plus éloigné, commençant à manquer de toitures en état. Elle plissait les yeux, scrutant le paysage à la recherche de …

Trop tard.

Un coup atterrit dans ses côtes, si puisant qu'en plus de les entendre craquer, il envoya la matryoshka au milieu de la rue Pitch Black. Les passants s'éloignèrent vivement en poussant des cris d'horreur. Atchii se tenait les côtes, du sang s'écoulait en un filet du coin de sa bouche. Avec la chute, sa pommette était blessée aussi. Elle grimaçait. La panda apparut devant elle.

« **Ta pétasse m'a tué 6 membres, **siffla Atchii entre ses dents,** qu'elle crève aussi ! AVEC ÇA SUR LA CONSCIENCE !** »

La Panda Hero frappa de toute ses forces la tête de son ennemie.

La batte percuta le sol. Elle avait disparu.

* * *

⁂

* * *

« **Chigo … Chigo, pardon … Pardon …** »

Restée seule, Luka s'agitait inutilement dans le lit de Gumi. Le drap fin comme tout posé inutilement sur son corps était tombé. Il avait été plus mis pour cacher l'horreur de son corps que pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Bandages, compresses, même la serviette humide sur son front n'arrivait pas à cacher les blafardes hirsutes qui couraient le long de ses tempes. Un massacre … Son bras gauche était inopérant, pendouillant bêtement le long de son corps. Au niveau de l'articulation la chair semblait avoir fondu, la partie intérieure était tellement rongée qu'on entrevoyait l'os. Au niveau du ventre ses vêtements avaient-été déchirés, pour mieux lacérer sa peau. En la soignant, Gumi avait retrouvé des vis, des clous, des lames, des morceaux de verre plantés dans ses jambes. Ses oreilles saignaient, et les larmes qu'elle versait étaient teintées de rouge. On lui avait mordu la langue, aussi …

Dans un éclat de lucidité, Luka leva son bras valide vers le plafond, cherchant à toucher le ciel … Toucher un espoir …

« **Pardonne-moi …** »

* * *

⁂

* * *

« **Vous saviez, Hatsune et les Kagamine sont partis en vacances ensembles … **

- **Ah ? Ils n'étaient pas malades ?**

- **Non non ! **

- **Et ils sont partis où ?**

- **Je ne sais plus …**

- **Ah ! Ces chanceux, ils peuvent descendre, eux.** »

Gumi soupira longuement, affalée sur sa petite table de bureau. Au coin de ses yeux perlaient encore les restes des larmes qu'elle avait versé toute la matinée. Le cas de son amie était désespéré, le pire étant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire appel aux hôpitaux. Aucune des deux n'avaient les sous pour. La verte se contentait de panser grossièrement ses blessures, et mettait systématiquement un drap blanc de tissu fin sur son corps. Impuissante. Dans le lycée, il y avait largement de quoi alimenter les sujets de conversation : dans les couloirs on parlait de l'état des camarades de classes matryoshkas qui s'étaient faits grignoter par les chiens dans la cour ils débattaient sur le combat qui avait lieux il y a seulement quelques heures et dans la salle de classe 1 – B on se plaignait de l'absence de l'idole. Personne ne demandait où était Luka. Personne ne demandait pourquoi Gumi était arrivée en retard.

Ignorées …

La journée passa avec une banalité terrifiante.

⁂

Bilan général : on n'entendit parler ni des matryoshkas, ni de la Panda Hero pendant une quarantaine de jours. Miku s'était cloîtrée dans sa maison volante en forme de balle de ping-pong, crachant du sang à répétition les premiers temps. Rin et Len avaient disparu, en mission. Les Matryoshkas se remettaient difficilement de leurs blessures, et de leurs morts. Gumi ne voulait plus reprendre sa batte, pour l'instant. Luka se rétablissait. Miracle, hurlait son amie. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait de la souffrante, en clandestin …

Un panneau géant venait d'être installé au cœur de Babylon, égrenant des chiffres dans un compte à rebours qui sonnait – pour cette fois – sinistre. 552 heures restantes avant le début du Tournoi. Moins d'un mois …

⁂

À cette heure-ci, le réfectoire bourdonnait, comme à son habitude, de tous ces petits étudiants affamés qui ne se lassaient pas de piailler sur les dernières nouvelles. Gumi n'aimait pas manger à l'intérieur, elle trouvait qu'ils étaient tous vraiment fatiguant. Seulement, elle n'avait pas acheter à manger ce matin sur la route pour aller au lycée, et elle avait faim. Le snack était trop cher pour elle. Prendre à manger au réfectoire, c'était manger à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'aucun idiot ne vienne balancer son plateau en l'air, ou lui piquer sa bouffe. Elle était fatiguée … L'état de Luka la préoccupait toujours, et comme elle dormait par terre, elle dormait mal. Son amie aux cheveux roses était tirée d'affaire : elle vivra. Seul hic, c'est qu'elle délirait toujours. Sa fièvre pouvait tomber, revenir, être grave ou non, son état mental ne changeait pas. Toujours les mêmes mots : « _Pardonne-moi …_ », accompagné d'un prénom. Et ça agaçait terriblement la verte.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas les quatre personnes poser leurs plateaux autour du sien, attendant debout qu'elle reprenne contact avec la réalité …

« **Excuse-moi, **répéta pour la troisième fois une voix fluette avec une pointe d'agacement, **il n'y a plus de place, est-ce qu'on peut se mettre ici** ?

- **Hein, **sursauta Gumi encore dans les vapes, **oui, oui …** »

C'est quand elle releva totalement la tête qu'elle croisa ses yeux bleus si profonds …. Rin Kagamine, qui venait de lui parler, la remercia d'un signe de tête tout en s'asseyant en face de son frère. Les yeux bleus dans lesquelles la verte était plongée, c'était ceux d'Hatsune Miku. Qui était assise en face d'elle. Tentant de faire bonne impression, elle remit sa tête dans son plateau (littéralement, disons), et continua à manger.

Arrivée à un moment critique de stress, Miku se pencha vers elle :

« **Mange plus lentement, sinon après tu risque d'avoir mal au ventre. **»

Gumi releva la tête, sa fourchette toujours dans la bouche, étonnée que la grande idole du lycée lui adresse la parole ainsi. Elle rougit timidement, et la remercia en bafouillant.

C'était le petit bourgeon d'une amitié naissante.

Progressivement, Miku arriva à tirer à Gumi plus de quelques mots, et les deux entreprirent une conversation effrénée sur Babylon. Où étaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Elles découvrirent avec joie que l'une et l'autre partageaient le même rêve : voir la Terre. C'est à ce moment que la verte avait froncé les sourcils, regardant dubitativement son yaourt.

« **Mais, **hésitait-elle, **vous n'y êtes pas déjà allé ? Votre récente absence ? **»

Le sang quitta soudainement le visage d'Hatsune, qui devint pâle. Len la rattrapa habilement :

« **Conneries de rumeurs, nous ne sommes jamais sortis de Babylon pendant nos vacances. **»

Malheureusement, l'erreur avait été faite. Cela lâcha un froid mordant entre les quatre.

⁂

Un soleil timide pointait au-dessus des immeubles gris. Les voitures vrombissantes dégageaient toujours autant de pollutions, donnant des nausées aux moins habitués. Au loin, on entendait le bourdonnement incessant et sourd des usines. Sur les trottoirs, des babyloniens se hâtaient pour de quelconques raisons futiles, les yeux rivés sur le monde informatique de leur portable. La société était étouffante. La ville était une zone commerciale à elle seule, une grosse boule de monde qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Esthétisme. On ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, les barrières de pastel l'empêchait, alors on s'entassait les uns sur les autres. « _Vient, on va au World's End Dancehall !_ », ces phrases ont été si souvent entendues …

Le soleil brillait. Les deux amies rigolaient en quittant l'ombre d'un immeuble qui touchait le ciel, s'engageant sur le trottoir d'un pont. Ces jours étaient si rares, lorsque le bleu couvrant le dessus de nos têtes n'était pas caché par des nuages lourds. La pollution semblait s'être retirée, pour une fois. « _Le mécanisme compliqué des relents de vents qui arrivent à atteindre Babylon malgré sa hauteur._ » annonça Gumi. En la regardant avec un air désolé, Miku la corrigea : « _Non, le soleil a seulement décidé de nous faire grâce de sa présence._ », et rigola. Sa nouvelle amie lui avait lancé un regard étonné, avant de rire à son tour. Jusqu'à ce jour, Megpoid avait toujours cru que Babylon ne pouvait pas être vu positivement. Ce soir là, elle avait accepté de rester du côté Nord pour raccompagner Hastune chez elle. Ses deux amis Kagamine ayant eu un empêchement, elle voulait une compagnie, et elle désignait celle de Gumi « intéressante ». Le long du chemin, l'idole aux cheveux bleus avait tenu une bonne partie de la conversation.

« **Babylon est la représentation de la folie humaine, mais aussi elle est une sorte d'accomplissement de la science des Hommes. Surélever une ville relève sûrement de l'impossible sur Terre. Ils nous ont oublié, ils nous ont rayé … Peut être que nos semblables là-bas ne supportaient pas d'avoir des personnes au-dessus d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous nous considérions comme des chanceux. Les quelques héritiers des premiers habitants de la ville. Ce n'est pas si mal, que de ne pas vivre parmi ceux qui nous ont fait disparaître. Mais le jour où Babylon tombera …** »

Oui, il valait mieux mettre cette phrase en suspens. Gumi n'avait jamais considéré vivre ici comme une chance. Peut-être était-il temps d'y repenser …

Toujours en riant, les deux amies s'arrêtèrent au milieu du pont passant au-dessus de l'allée de la Parade. Elle se tournèrent vers le bout Est de l'allée, où, semblant si loin, le soleil se couchait. Sa lumière orangée rougeaude se reflétait sur le pastel consolidé, et donnait le spectacle le plus magnifique qu'on pouvait voir à Babylon. Un ciel de dégradés rouges, jaunes, orange, avec des nuages dans des nuances de violet, en plus des rayonnements de toutes couleurs des pastels. Le moment ne dura qu'un instant, le temps que le soleil mit pour effleurer l'horizon. Aucun des passants ne s'étaient arrêtés, seules Gumi et Miku se tenaient contre la rambarde, collées l'une à l'autre - bras l'un dans l'autre - de telle façon que leurs cheveux se mêlaient dans un contraste étrange. Les yeux étincelants, elles pointaient l'horizon du doigt en s'émerveillant.

Qui l'eût cru ?

* * *

⁂

* * *

La porte délabrée coulissa difficilement sur ses gongs. La construction improvisée s'ébranla. Elle regardait le sol, fatiguée, mais elle entendit dans le fond de la pièce un bruit sourd, des objets qui tombaient. Quelqu'un était là. Mais quand elle redressa la tête, il n'y avait personne. Juste un matériel de soin éparpillé par terre.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Miku ouvrit son bentô qui émit un _clack_ lorsque le couvercle sauta. L'intérieur était bien garnis, de quoi en faire baver Gumi, qui louchait dessus du coin de l'œil. Les deux filles s'étaient assises dans les marches menant au gymnase du lycée, au calme. Depuis une semaine, les deux étaient inséparables. Personne ne comprenait, et ne regardait que plus mal la verte, tout en montant sa popularité. En ces quelques jours, elles avaient tellement appris l'une de l'autre … Gumi découvrait une Miku lassée, fatiguée, qui ne veut pas forcément de sa popularité, et qui rêvait de la Terre. Miku apprenait de Gumi une tristesse immense suite à la solitude et la réclusion continuelle. Les sujets seront passés des amis aux amours, en repassant à la vie à Babylon. Avec surprise, elles se découvrirent un béguin commun pour le professeur d'histoire. En rigolant, elles admirent que c'était de loin un amour à sens unique. Vint aussi les Matryoshkas, et la Panda Hero. Après deux, trois mots, le sujet fut clos.

Mais même dans les plus lourds silences, elles comprenaient l'autre.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Luka rouvrit les yeux, lentement. La douleurs semblait s'être nettement dissipée, à en devenir supportable. Elle avait l'esprit clair. Pas de vision trouble. Pas de bouche pâteuse. Pas d'oreilles bouchées. Une personne se penche sur elle pour finir le bandage de son bras gauche, et y placer une attelle. Doucement, le drap blanc revient couvrir son corps.

« **Ça me rassure, **murmure-t-on, **il n'y a que ton bras qui est encore à soigner …** »

Ayant l'impression de reconnaître la voix, elle tourna vivement la tête.

Personne.

Elle cligna des yeux, croyant à une hallucination. Un puzzle compliqué commença à se former dans son crâne qui hurlait déjà douleur. La première chose qui lui revint en tête était … Les Remote Controle. La connexion se forma enfin. Depuis quand était-elle alité !? Qui la soignait. En grimaçant, elle se releva dans le lit de fortune. Une baraque. Le nom n'avait même pas à franchir ses lèvres, la porte s'ouvrit.

« **Gumi !** »

L'intéressée releva la tête de surprise, laissant tomber son sac de cours net. Elle accourut au pied du lit, s'y jeta à genoux et serra avec retenue son amie aux cheveux roses. Les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'on ne su vraiment pourquoi. Mais ça leur fit du bien. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se tenir l'une contre l'autre. Les émotions passées, Megpoid réussis à faire tenir debout Luka, et l'asseoir sur la table … Enfin la planche de bois posée sur des parpaings. Elles discutèrent des derniers jours, presqu'avec timidité, de tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Une longue semaine passée comme le sommeil d'une nuit. En insistant, Gumi demanda si elle se rappelait de quoi que ce soit pendant sa convalescence. La réponse restait une négation. Alors … qui ?

« **Maintenant que tu as retrouvé toute ta tête, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer quelque chose … **

- **Quoi donc ?**

-** Disons …** elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-** Tu m'inquiètes … Dis ! **»

Semblant fuir son regard, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« **Je vais rejoindre les Matryoshkas. **»

* * *

_Aaah, Luka, notre chère Luka ... C'est quand elle est arrivée dans l'histoire que j'ai commencé à m'imposer un scénario ; trop de personnages quand il ne devait y en avoir que deux, c'est déroutant (euh ?). Bref._


	6. Je veux rejoindre les Matryoshkas !

Gumi s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, et – yeux plissés – elle l'observa.

Il avait des manies, des tocs de Matryoshka, c'était flagrant. Ce genre de petits détails qui dénotait dans toute une farandole de gestes, qu'on remarquait après avoir passé des heures, des heures, et des heures, à observer l'ennemi. Le syndrome que leur refilait Atchii - en plus d'être irréversible -, semblait laisser quelques effets indésirables. Une surexcitation, des pupilles dilatées comme si on avait pris trois kilos de keum, une peau toujours un peu blanchie. Le phénomène qu'elle fixait n'en était pas à un stade critique. Il avait des gestes hachés, saccadés, fermant et ouvrant le poing d'irritation, et dans ses yeux brillaient un éclat démentiel. Elle le savait un membre loyal, qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans une bataille.

Dérangé par cette paire d'yeux qui ne le quittaient pas, il se tourna vers elle dans une attitude de mépris, et partis. Gumi sourit.

Elle avait sa cible.

⁂

Megpoid traversa d'un pas décidé la salle de classe, défonçant ses talons contre le sol. Ses poings serrés faisaient blanchir ses phalanges. Elle se planta devant le bureau d'Ichigo, qui buvait tranquillement un jus de fruit en brique. Il la dévisagea avec ses grands yeux noisette qui tiraient vers le vert. Elle ne remarqua par l'énorme pansement qui lui couvrait la joue droite, elle l'apostropha :

« **Je veux rencontrer Atchii.** »

Il sursauta, entama un mouvement vers l'avant pour ne pas s'étouffer , et posa sa boisson. Son regard avait brièvement balayé la classe, la peur soudaine déchirant son regard. Gumi savait, on ne l'avait pas entendue. Ils n'écoutaient pas.

Hashiya se leva en l'entraînant avec lui dans le couloir.

« **MAIS TU ES FOLLE !**

-** Parle moins fort …**

- **Mais tu es folle !**

- **Je sais. Tous ceux qui entreprennent cette démarche sont mal dans leur tête, de toute façon.**

- **Non !**

- **Ne viens pas me dire que tu cherche absolument à cacher ton appartenance au gang … Tu es un matryoshka. **»

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester. Le regard de Megpoid l'en dissuada. Après un long moment d'hésitation, où il pesait le pour et le contre, il soupira.

« **Garde le silence, d'accord ? J'en parlerais aux Remote Control, ses bras droits. Es-tu sûre de-**

- **Oui. J'ai une vengeance à exécuter …**

- **Les Matrysohkas ce n'est pas que ça.** » Elle lui lança un regard dans le genre « tu te fiches de moi ? », mais il avait commencé à se détourner. Revenir à sa brique de jus de fruit. « **Je compte sur ton silence.** »

Gumi haussa les épaules devant la porte de la salle de classe qui venait de refermer. De toute façon, personne n'écoutait.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Luka s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée de boue croupie. Elle était figée, pourtant ses jambes, ses mains tremblaient. Elle était sûre de claquer des dents, aussi. Le changement de hauteur, après avoir clandestinement quitté la baraque de Gumi, lui avait offert une migraine destructrice. La rumeur du vent chaud et tenace donnait des nausées. L'air est légèrement plus frais, sur les toits de Babylon. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux pimpants regarda, dépitée, son lieu de vie. La toile qui couvrait des planches de bois plantées dans le sol et disposées en fouillis en guise de toit avait été déchirée, et elle imaginait bien que l'intérieur avait pris l'humidité. Elle était fatiguée. Mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Alors, prenant son mal en patience, elle replaça une bâche sur son toit, redressa quelques planches, replanta quelques clous. Ses pieds enfoncés jusqu'aux chevilles dans la tourbe épaisse fatiguaient ses muscles. La pluie était froide, rendant ses vêtements poisseux, mais le vent chaud qui avait tourné traînait de fortes odeurs venant de la décharge. Avec des « frosh » à chaque pas, elle s'attaqua au flanc gauche de son abri. Mais ses mains refusèrent de bouger. C'était le côté le plus disloqué, où même des planches étaient brisées en deux. Le corps de Luka eut un violent soubresaut, se plia en deux, et elle vomit. Peu de choses, mais c'était déjà le peu qu'elle avait avalé ce matin. Du sang tachait encore un morceau de toile blanche qui trempait par terre. Du sang séché. Du sang pourris. Son sang. Des souvenirs déchirant remontèrent. Toujours cassée en deux, toussant, crachant, un cri rauque déchira son larynx. Ses tempes battaient douloureusement, elle crut presque sentir ses cicatrices se rouvrir. Tentant d'occulter tout ça, elle se releva lentement. Mais son regard se posa sur des bouts de chairs et de peaux encore accrochés aux clous saillants. Un haut-le-cœur la secoua. Et une brise apporta des odeurs de viande pourrie. Elle vomit une nouvelle fois. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle renifla.

Après avoir passé dix minutes sous la pluie à se tenir le ventre, elle bougea. Ses pieds embourbés se posèrent avec difficulté sur la planche posée à plat devant le trou béant qui formait la porte. Avant, il y avait un rideau. Elle en était fière, de son rideau aux fleurs violettes. Il prônait maintenant, déchiré, à terre. Elle ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur, un seul pas, elle s'effondra à genoux. Les larmes ne demandèrent pas leur reste pour couler à flots. Sur le mur en face, écris en lettre de sang, le mot « traîtresse » emplissait la pièce de haine.

« **Pardonne-moi …. **»

* * *

⁂

* * *

Du haut de son immeuble désaffecté, la chef des Matrysoshkas eut un rire tonitruant, qui glaça une fois de plus le sang de ses troupes.

« **Gumi Megpoid, hein !?**

- **Oui,** confirma Len avec un regard d'incompréhension, **c'est 'Chigo qui a transmit sa demande …**

-** L'ancien tuteur de Meg.** » compléta sa sœur.

Atchii acquiesça d'un mouvement vague de la tête. Elle regardait le lointain, elle regardait le soleil qui disparaissait doucement derrière la couche de nuages formant une barrière autour de la ville. La réponse était toute donnée, mais elle laissa ses deux subordonnés attendre. Ses cheveux paraissant actuellement verts voltigeaient mollement, que ses troupes – à quinze étages plus bas – devaient à peine apercevoir.

« **Amenez-la moi demain … Chigo se chargera d'elle.**

-** Okay patron ! **» s'exclama la fille avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent.

Le garçon resta, lui, encore un moment, tentant de déchiffrer cette expression qu'il ne connaissait pas chez leur chef …

* * *

⁂

* * *

Gumi était énervée. Elle semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais là elle l'était vraiment. Ces gens la répugnaient … L'Homme en toute sa modestie lui donnait des maux de tête. Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion après avoir vu le papier plus qu'officiel de l'exclusion des baraques sur le toit de son immeuble. Merde, elle allait devoir dormir dans la rue ! Sa première pensée fut d'aller chercher asile auprès de Luka, mais l'idée fut aussitôt rayée. Son amie avait assez à gérer comme ça … Elle était sérieusement décidée à squatter un autre toit, et réfléchissait lorsque -

«** Megpoid ~ ! **»

Ses dents grincèrent. Certes il y avait un joli ton mélodieux, mais elle détestait cette voix !

« **Quoi ?** » répliqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement à son goût, pivotant sur un pied pour se tourner vers Rin. La petite lycéenne aux cheveux blonds et à la mignonne petite frimousse se frayait un chemin dans le couloir. « **Tu as besoin de moi ?** redemanda-t-elle.

- **Oui, et non … Miku aimerait que tu manges avec nous ce midi. Et 'Chigo te cherchait.**

- **Chigo ?**

- **Ichigo, pardon !** se rattrapa-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

-** D'accord … Je verrais, pour ce midi.**

- **Miku a un truc important à te dire !** »

Mais la verte était déjà repartie. Le nez de Rin se plissa de mécontentement. « **Je ne l'apprécie pas …**»

⁂

L'idole aux cheveux bleus du lycée jubilait. C'était rare venant de la chef des Matryoshkas, elle préférait apprécier une victoire écrasante, ou rire d'une opération exécutée avec succès. Elle jubilait d'un truc idiot, mais ça la faisait sourire bêtement. Elle, fille de petite fortune, personne sachant « se faire entendre » (sans mauvais jeu de mots), et imposer sa présence, venait de faire l'acte le plus honteux de sa vie d'étudiante. Fermement, elle avait apposé une plainte concernant le 35ème immeuble de la zone B, au Sud de Babylon. Concernant certaines baraques, qui ne lui avaient jamais posé le moindre problème, était donné qu'elle vivait dans l'autre partie de la ville. Mettre des gens à la rue n'était pas jouissif … Mais elle voulait Gumi dans ses filets.

La protéger.

À n'importe quel moyen.

⁂

Ils étaient assis sur les marches menant au local de sport. À cette heure, on mangeait, personne ne les verrait.

Mais ils s'en fichaient d'être _vus_. Ils ne voulaient juste pas être _entendus_.

«** Alors ?**

- **Tu as de la chance …**

- **C'est un oui.**

- **C'est un petit oui. La Remote Control a râlé. **

- **J'm'en fous. Quand ?**

- **Ce soir.**

-** DÉJÀ !?** » s'étrangla Gumi.

Ichigo lui lança un regard de travers, où se lisait presqu'un peu de pitié.

Gumi, après avoir avalé sa surprise, et regardé son ami brun partir, sourit. Même plus, elle rigola. Un rire amer.

Sans émotions.

⁂

Len, plein de bonne volonté, colla sa bouteille d'eau glacée dans le cou de sa sœur. Celle-ci hurla de surprise, et tenta de lui piquer le bras avec une fourchette. Gumi, hésitante, les regardait faire. Miku, tout sourire, finit par la rejoindre, et elles allèrent dehors pour manger.

« **Merci de m'avoir attendue, **murmura Gumi en baissant le regard.

- **Mais ce n'est rien, **rigola la bleue en s'asseyant à une table, **tu étais avec Hachiya ?** »

Le cœur de la verte ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond. Elle l'appelait par son prénom !? Même Gumi avait mis beaucoup de temps avant d'appeler Miku ainsi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la sociabilité ... Gumi hocha la tête.

« **Dis-moi …** » hésita Hatsune d'une petite voix, comme si elle avait du mal à le dire. Son regard était fuyant. « **Comment … Comment payes-tu tes frais de scolarité ? **»

L'autre se figea.

« **Mes … Parents … Pourquoi ?**

- **Tu es orpheline. **»

Cette fois, Gumi tiqua. Elle posa le sandwich qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer, et découvrait le regard cinglant de son amie.

« **Où veux-tu en venir ?**

-** Tu dois beaucoup travailler, pour te débrouiller seule … Ta tante s'occupe de toi ?** »

Gumi hésitait. Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou elle s'inquiétait vraiment ?

«** Ma tante est morte.**

- **Oh … **»

Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans sa voix.

« **En fait,** continua Miku, **mon père travaille pour la ville de Babylon, donc il sait beaucoup de choses … **

- **Tu ne vivais pas seule ?**

- **Je vis seule. Il a reconstruit sa vie. **»

La verte acquiesça en se réintéressant à son sandwich.

« **Les baraques vont être détruites. Tu n'as plus de '**_**chez toi**_**', non ?**

- **Si. Je sais où aller …**

- **Tu es à la rue.** »

Cette conversation commença à l'emmerder. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un regard des plus noirs, mais elle fut happée par l'air désolé, suppliant de Miku. Scotchée par ces yeux bleus où brillait trop de compassion.

« **Tu peux venir emménager un certain temps chez moi ... **»

Emménager dans la zone Nord ? Emménager avec quelqu'un ? La proposition de lui déplut pas, loin de là, mais l'idole risquait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En tant que future matryoshka, comme en tant que Panda Hero. Elle déglutit. Quelque chose se tramait. Pourtant elle fit mine d'être moyennement intéressée, et répondit :

« **J'y réfléchirait.** » simplement.

Il était hors de question de montrer ses faiblesses aux autres.

⁂

Miku ne jubilait plus.

Miku ruminait.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Le soir à Babylon était un moment à part, pour qui serait observateur. Même si le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu, il continuait à diffuser une douce lumière orangée. Les rues n'étaient pas pleines à craquer, les voitures se raréfiaient, et les magasins encore ouverts faisaient clignoter la ville de mille couleurs.

Le cimetière des pneus, lui aussi prenait des teintes colorée doucereuses. Des teintes de rouge. Et le bâtiment désaffecté auquel faisait face Gumi n'était pas d'exception. On avait l'impression que du sang suintait de par les fenêtres, et coulait sur les parois tel un liquide poisseux. Aucun bruit. Aucune matryoshka. Rien.

La pièce était sombre, très sombre. Trop sombre. Une ampoule qui pendait au plafond envoyait des raies de lumière par-à-coup, faisant ressortir l'état délabré de la pièce. Elle était située au rez-de-chaussée, heureusement, mais plutôt difficile à dénicher. La Panda Hero se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à la description de Luka. Son amie rose ne se souvenait absolument plus des deux jours qui suivaient son étape de transition. Gumi avait donc pour but de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Profitant de la lumière occasionnelle, elle détailla la pièce minuscule. Des gravats. Un mur à gauche était crevé. Les meubles détruits s'entassaient dans un chaos total. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, Atchii l'avait accueillis avec un sourire féroce, assise sur un grand siège noir derrière un bureau dont tout un flanc manquait. Derrière Megpoid, Ichigo lui effleura l'épaule comme signe d'encouragement, avant de refermer la porte. Dans une tornade, deux personnes l'encadrèrent, apparaissant de nul part. Une paire de personnes se ressemblant énormément, aux cheveux noirs de jais, et au regard démentiel. La Panda Hero les connaissait. Les Remote Control …

« **Alors voici la 'tite nouvelle ! **rit la fille d'une voix éraillée et grinçante.

- **La 'tite copine de Chigo !?** rajouta le garçon.

- **Non !**

- **Assez !** »

Gumi sursauta en entendant la voix de sa pire ennemie, si proche … Au moins, elle était plus acceptable que celle de l'hystérique. Les yeux de la chef, jaunes et bleus, la fixaient.

« **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

-** Gumi Megpoid.**

- **Tu te surnommeras-**

- **Meg'.**

- **Hors de question.** »

À côté d'elle, le garçon eut un rire malsain. Gumi serra le poing, se retenant de frapper.

« **Je choisis ton surnom.**

- **Meg' est déjà pris ?**

- **Elle était une traîtresse. **»

Elle ne dit rien de plus, se mordant la langue.

« **Tu seras Gum'.** »

Gumi ouvrit la bouche, exécuta un pas en avant pour protester. Mais son mouvement s'arrêta là. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Une morsure intérieure qui l'avait violemment pris par revers. Devant elle, les Remote Control avaient pris place aux côtés d'Atchii, et ils la regardaient comme un monstre de foire. La verte réussit à lâcher un râle, avant que toute forme de mots ne soit avalé par ses claquement de dents. Sa vue était plus qu'altérée, ce n'était qu'un brouillon de couleurs trop vives. Son estomac se noua, la douleur lui faucha les jambes. Elle serrait les dents si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de les briser. Elle ne tomberait pas dans les pommes ! Les frissons qui la parcouraient devinrent des tremblements de plus en plus violent, elle s'étala par terre. Sa tête était réduite en bouillie, son cerveau formant des miasmes qui n'arrivaient plus à fournir des pensées cohérentes. Elle était sûre que ses yeux saignaient. Lentement, le noir tomba sur elle. Toujours secouée, elle réussit à hurler.

« **Bienvenue parmi les Matryoshkas.** » ricana Atchii.

Elle sombra.

* * *

⁂

* * *

Luka se sentit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Elle était devant le lycée, en uniforme, prête à attaquer sa première journée de cours après sa convalescence. Elle avait passé des heures au téléphone avec le secrétariat pour négocier son retour. Ils n'avaient pas chipoté. Son frisson se finit par un long soupir, et elle passa le portail.

Oh comble de l'étonnement, des murmures surpris germèrent dans les couloirs lorsqu'on la vit passer. Certaines personnes vinrent même prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais une quelconque bonne nouvelle était de toute façon balayée par les rumeurs de traîtrise que persiflait les matryoshka. Elle ne redoutait que ce moment où elle rentrerait en classe, et qu'elle sera obligée de _le_ voir. Son cœur souffrait tellement …

La porte chuinta, et la présenta à la vue de toutes les personnes déjà présente de sa classe. On se retourna, la parole soudainement coupée. Humblement, elle baissa la tête, et avança à grandes enjambées à sa place, aux côtés de la fenêtre. Elle avait fermé les yeux, pour s'asseoir. Pour éviter la personne derrière elle qui la fixait. Lorsque le cours commença, le prof ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander des explications, devant tout le monde. Elle inventa une histoire, disant avoir été attaquée par un des chiens de la Parade le jour de l'accident. Et ce n'était pas complément faux. Juste qu'officiellement, aucun chien ne s'était échappé …

Avec une immense pointe de déception, elle remarqua que Gumi était absente. Et elle passa sa première journée seule, enterrée sous les reproches.

* * *

_Je crois que je vais étendre les jours de sorties des chapitres ... Parce que jusqu'ici je fais ma maligne à en poster tout les deux jours (approximativement), mais tout est déjà tapé. Et quand j'arriverais au chapitre 10, là où je n'ai encore rien écris, je vais mettre un mois avant de le finir ... Et je vais perdre des lecteurs._

_N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ! Et il me reste 3, 4 chapitres à écrire avant la fin de l'histoire, si vous voulez rajouter une référence de chanson dans l'histoire, proposez !_


End file.
